Una confesión de última hora
by LauLovegood10
Summary: La Batalla de Hogwarts. Neville saca su lado más Gryffindor y decide enfrentarse a todos sus miedos, incluso al amor.


La gente corría de un lado para otro, se escuchaban explosiones por todas partes, gritos, hechizos mortales… Hogwarts estaba siendo destruido, pero sus más fieles alumnos, profesores, incluso padres, lucharían hasta el final.

Casi todos los magos que estaban dentro del castillo tenían tres cosas en la cabeza: defender a Harry Potter, defender al castillo y sobrevivir. Sin embargo Neville, aprovechando ese arrebato de valor digno de un Gryffindor que a todos había sorpendido ese día, tomó una valiente decisión, otra más.

Corría escaleras arriba cuando se encontró a Harry y Ginny agarrados de la mano.

-¡Neville! ¿estás bien? -preguntó Harry aliviado de ver a su amigo vivo.

-¡Nunca he estado mejor! –respondió el chico eufórico- Podría escupir… fuego por la boca. ¿No habréis visto a Luna?

-¿A Luna? –se extrañó Ginny.

-¡Estoy loco por ella! Voy a decírselo por si no llegamos a mañana. –Y al ver la cara de perplejidad de sus amigos, siguió corriendo.

Luna estaba en uno de los pasillos del tercer piso, batiéndose en duelo con nada menos que Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¡Protego!- se defendió Luna ante otra de tantas maldiciones letales que la malvada bruja le lanzaba continuamente.

El hechizo fue tan potente que hizo a Luna caer al suelo, haciéndole soltar la varita. Esta vez le iba a dar, no le iba a dar tiempo a defenderse. Escuchó de fondo la horrible risa de Bellatrix que denotaba su locura demencial. Miró hacia donde estaba ella y la vio apuntándola directamente al corazón. Luna sabía que iba a morir, pero no perdió el contacto ocular con ella en ningún momento. Eran dos intensas miradas completamente diferentes desafiantemente cruzadas.

-Se te acabó el juego, amiguita –susurró Bellatrix con los ojos desorbitados. -¡Avada…

-¡CRUCIO!- Neville acababa de doblar la esquina y lanzó la maldición imperdonable contra la bruja que tando odiaba. -¡Nadie… se mete… con los míos!

Bellatrix gritaba con toda su alma retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo mientras Luna aprovechaba para levantarse y recoger su varita.

-¡Neville basta ya! –gritó Luna.

-¡No!

-¡Neville cuidado!

Otro mortífago enmascarado había aparecido de quién sabe dónde apuntando con la varita directamente a Neville dispuesto a atacar.

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! –Luna cortó la maldición que el mortífago estaba a punto de echarle a su amigo haciéndole caer al suelo petrificado.

Neville había dejado de atacar a Bellatrix por el sobresalto del momento, por lo que a ella le dio tiempo de levantarse y a recoger su varita, pero no pudo a hacerles nada porque en ese momento que llegaron Lupin y Tonks y se pusieron a luchar contra ella.

-¡CORRED!- gritó Lupin.

-Pero ¿y vosotros? –dijo Neville.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, sabremos seguirle el juego a mi querida tía –dijo Tonks

-Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, sobrinita –dijo Bellatrix riéndose con expresión burlona mientras lanzaba un hechizo no verbal contra ella.

-Nunca me han gustado las reuniones familiares –respondió desviando el hechizo.

-¡Vamos chicos, tenéis que iros! Nosotros nos encargamos de ella.

Luna le cogió a Neville de la mano y ambos se fueron corriendo por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una zona donde no había nadie y pararon para descansar.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el chico respirando entrecortadamente.

-Muy bien –respondió ella con aire más calmado, como si fuera un día normal y corriente. ¿Y tú?

-Perfectamente –sonrió. Yo… tenía miedo por ti.

-¿Por mi?

-Sí, creí que no volvería a verte.

-Oh… No te preocupes, en realidad todos ellos tienen muy mala puntería, se nota que no han asistido a las clases del ED –Luna sonrió.

-Pero… Bellatrix ha estado a punto de matarte. Creí que no volvería a verte. –dijo Neville con la vista fija en el suelo. –No sé qué haría sin ti.

Luna se quedó mirándolo fijamente y le cogió la mano. Él levantó la cabeza y la miró.

-Luna, yo… quería decirte…

-Dime lo que quieras.

-…No.

Neville se acercó a Luna y le dio un apasionado beso. La chica le correspondió y le abrazó. El joven mago descargó sobre ese beso que lo decía todo la adrenalina que tenía acumulada esa noche.

Tal vez no llegaran al día siguiente, pero de ser así, Neville había cumplido con todo lo que nadie había esperado de él.


End file.
